In recent years, computer systems have found increased use as a means to make machinery (e.g., automobiles, industrial machinery, etc.) safer in functional safety applications. Functional safety applications aim to minimize injuries to humans by lowering the probability of undesired events. Often, functional safety applications do so by providing for real-time control of safety-critical applications in automotive and industrial applications. For example, today's automobiles have a wide range of functional safety systems, ranging from airbag deployment systems to advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) with accident prediction and avoidance capabilities.